Problem: If $x \veebar y = 8x+y$ and $x \circledcirc y = (4-x)(y)$, find $4 \circledcirc (-2 \veebar 4)$.
Solution: First, find $-2 \veebar 4$ $ -2 \veebar 4 = (8)(-2)+4$ $ \hphantom{-2 \veebar 4} = -12$ Now, find $4 \circledcirc -12$ $ 4 \circledcirc -12 = (4-4)(-12)$ $ \hphantom{4 \circledcirc -12} = 0$.